Yet Another Time Travel Story
by FullOfAwesomeness44
Summary: Cassidy has fially made it. A time machine. But how will she get back?
1. Chapter 1introductions

Time Travel

Introductions

"Numbuh 3.4. Are you comin' to dinner?" asked Numbuh 43. "Nah, you go on," I replied. He just looked at me. "Cassidy, make sure you eat tonight." "'K," I absentmindedly said.

"Is she coming?" inquired Numbuh 1362. "No, but I'll make sure she eats," said Numbuh 43. "Good, if it was up to her I'd think she'd never come out," said Numbuh 25.

Ok, you are probably extremely confused. My name is Cassidy Beatles. My codename is Numbuh 3.4. I'm 10 years old and the Hand-to-Hand combat specialist in Sector V. We are part of the KND, Kids Next Door. Even though I'm the fighter I've always had a knack for inventing. I'm tall for my age, which is really odd because my Dad was short and my Mom was average. I have long blonde hair and squinty green eyes. The same color as my Dad's. I usually wear an oversized purple hoodie, baggie black pants, purple fingerless gloves and black and white converse. When I'm inventing something I wear large black goggles. I have a short temper and get into fights a lot. Numbuh 43 and I both have a slight Australian accent. I'm an A average student, which Dad is really proud of because he was an F average student when he was my age.

My little brother, Numbuh 43, is named Jo-Jo Beatles. He's pretty short and I tease him all the time. He has black hair like Mom's. His eyes are green like mine but wider. We both have Mom's nose. He's very caring and is our Medical officer. While he may be nice to everyone he's really good at fighting and will fight hard for anything he cares about. He usually wears a large dark green sweater and dark blue baggie jeans. He sometimes gets so focused on things that he doesn't realize anything else.

Next up is my best friend, Numbuh 52, Alex Gilligan. He is our official 2x4 technology expert. He's a little shorter than me. He has medium brown hair and is pretty tan. He wears yellow-lensed goggles that he got from his dad. He usually wears a dark blue jacket that he never zips, a white under shirt, dark brown jeans, and white shoes. He loves jokes and is the only one that laughs at his dad's. He's a pretty calm guy. It's arguable about who's the better inventor. He makes amazing small inventions that many people have thought of doing but haven't done, and I make ridiculous large contraptions that nobody has even dreamed about. While his work every time, mine usually just blow up in my face. Literally.

His twin sister, Numbuh 25, is Emily Gilligan. If you call her Emily you won't wake up for a week. She prefers Em. She is the spy in our sector. I find it amazing that she is actually good at it. One thing you should know about Em is that she is a chatterbox. She can talk about anything for hours. Whenever she needs to spy though she shuts-up immediately. She can be a bit of a drama queen and freaks out quite often. She has dark brown hair and is more tan than Alex because she goes outside WAY more than him. They both have dark brown eyes with golden specks. She wears a light blue dress and white shoes. She never seems to take off her dark blue hat. She is defiantly the girliest of us. Kinda funny that way because her mom is a real tomboy like me.

Last but defiantly not least is our leader, Numbuh 1362, Amy Uno. She is the only one of us without a sibling. She is a great leader and was born to do it. She and I butt heads a lot because she focuses on only the possible and I test the impossible. We're friends any way though. She always helps clean up the debris when my inventions blow up. She can be very bossy and has a hard time knowing when she went too far. She's suspicious of everything but not to the point of paranoia. She wears the traditional sunglasses of Sector V and I don't think I've ever seen her without them. She has shoulder length blond hair and side-swept bangs. She has gray eyes that are very intense. She usually wears a large red sweater, an aqua vest and baggy light brown pants. When Alex isn't there she's the one to pull me out of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2the idea begins

The Idea Begins

I'll back track a little bit so you know what's going on. It all started three weeks ago.

Alex and I were hanging out with his dad. I know, sounds lame but Mr. Gilligan is pretty cool. "So have you kids made anything new?" Mr. Gilligan asked. Alex went first. "Yeah, I made some up grades on our defense system. Now hopefully we can catch the Delightful Grandchildren From Down The Lane before they bust a new hole in the Treehouse." "I wish I had thought of doing something like that, you wouldn't believe how many times we had to rebuild the Treehouse," Mr. Gilligan said. Even though his son wasn't the magnificent inventor he was, he was always proud. "And you?" he asked, turning to me. "Nada. I can't thing of a thing. I have inventor's block," I replied sounding glum. "Would you like to look at some old idea lists of mine?" He asked. My eyes lit up. "Would I ever!"

He took us to the basement. "You can look through some too, Alex," he said. My eyes were as wide as plates. The place was filled to the brim with blueprints, schematics, and lists. I didn't know where to start. I was about to open a box when a faded blue-lined paper scrap caught my eye. Okay, I know what you're thinking. A little scrap of paper? How can that be eye-catching? Well I've found out many of the best ideas were quickly jotted down on whatever was at hand. I pulled it out and was surprised. Instead of rows of calculations and diagrams, there were two words. Time Machine.

I had come across the idea a few times, but had never tried. I took this as a sign and decided to do it. I ran up the stairs and sped out the door. As I sprinted to the Treehouse Mr. Gilligan chuckled to himself. He knew the expression on my face very well. He had worn it himself a few times. The "Inventing" face.


	3. Chapter 3planning a fail and a fight

Planning, a Fail, and a Fight

I tore through the living area and went right to my room. Numbuhs 1362, 43, and 25 watched me go. "There she goes again," observed Numbuh 43. "Yeah…. I LOVE that song! Did you get it on iTunes yet? It's soooo good!" rambled Numbuh 25. Numbuh 1362 just sighed and went to check that the broom and dustpan were in the right place.

I slammed my door close and went over to my desk. I had had enough explosions to know that you always need a backup plan. I started designing time machines with every possible and impossible layout. I fell asleep at my desk. That happens quite often so Numbuh 43 has a habit of checking on me before he goes to bed. I woke up in my bed and rushed downstairs. It was 9:00 AM so nobody was up. I ate some Rainbow Munchies and headed to the KND hardware store. Usually you only see the 2x4 techies there but they've grown accustomed to my presence. "What are you working on now Numbuh 3.4?" asked Numbuh 63.8. "Time machine," I replied. Numbuh 63.8 looked at me skeptically. "Right, well good luck." I got my supplies and went back to the Treehouse. On my way back I passed by my house. I thought about going in to say hi but my parents were probably at work so I decided not to. When I started to walk again five figures were in my path. "Hello Cassidy, you have quite a load. May we ask, what is it for?" asked the Delightfuls. "None of your bloody business," I muttered, my Australian accent becoming more noticeable. "Oh, we think it is," they said in the creepy monotone. "Buzz off," I said becoming angry. "We don't think we will," they contorted. "THAT'S IT!" I yelled socking one of them in the eye. "Cassidy, when will you learn to control that temper," they said hitting me back. We continued to fight until I hit one so hard that they coughed up blood. Hey, I'm not the Hand-to-Hand combat expert for nothing. They ran away shouting that this isn't over and blah, blah, blah. I never listen to their defeat cries. I stood proudly at my victory and then walked away.

Right into a pole. I blacked out on the spot.

I heard someone calling my name. "Cassidy, Cassidy, please wake up," the voice called. I cracked an eye open and saw my parents. Huh, they were home. They were smiling and Mom looked like she had been crying. Dad always was the strong one (besides me) in our family, but he was a big softy on the inside. " Great you're up, I thought those Delightful brats had finally taken it too far," my dad said. "Nah. Did you see?" I said. I knew they knew what I was talking about. "Yeah, you take after me. I've taken on the originals myself too," Dad said. He looked proud but Mom looked scared. "Please don't ever do that again. I know you are strong but they out number you so much," Mom said, fretting. "'k. So what's the damage?" I said. Just some scratches and bruises. Ice your head when you get to the Treehouse," Mom said nonchalantly. "Am I free to go? And what time is it?" I asked. "Yes, just no more fights and have Jo-Jo keep an eye on you. Umm, it's noon," Mom replied. "NOON! You mean I've been out for two hours!" I shrieked. "Yeah, we've been trying to get you up but you wouldn't," Dad said. "Crud, I gotta go," I said.

I grabbed my stuff and ran back to the Treehouse. "Numbuh 3.4! Where have you been! There could've been a mission and we would have to leave you behind! ," Numbuh 1362 ranted. I glared at her. "For your info'mation I just gave the DGCFDTL one of the biggest butt whoopin's of their life! Now if yo done interrogating me I'll be in mah room! ," I yelled right back. Numbuh 1362 just stared dumbly. Two of her natures were conflicting. On one hand, she hated it when I randomly fought (even though I always have good reasons) and that I was gone, but technically fighting the DGCFDTL is sorta like a mission. She couldn't decide which side to take, so she just stood there.

I slammed my door and put my equipment in the barricade. Since my room blows up so often we made a barricade where I would make things. I grabbed my welding helmet and blowtorch and got to work. I had just finished the skeleton of the structure when Numbuh 43 knocked on my door. I lifted my helmet, extinguished my flame, and opened the door. "Yeah?" I asked. "It's dinner time," he said. "'K, by there in a sec," I replied. I went out and took my usual seat in between Numbuh 43 and Numbuh 52. We had tacos.

"So, what is your new idea Numbuh 3.4?" Numbuh 52 asked turning to me. "Time machine," I mumbled trying to swallow. "How is a time machine going to help us?" Numbuh 1362 interjected. "Uh…. We could do any mission over and make a surprise attack on anyone because we'll know where they'll be," I quickly said. "Fine, as long as it doesn't interfere with missions," she said. "Oh goodie, I'm thrilled that I have your permission," I mumbled. She just glared at me. I scarfed down my last taco and went back to my room to work. At 11:00 PM I finally finished. I was tired so I told myself that I'd test it in the morning.

I woke up at 10:00 AM because of the sunlight coming through the window. Normally I would shove my head under the covers, think "Cruddy sun!", try to go back to sleep, fail, and go to the kitchen. Today I was thankful because I could try out the time machine now! I hastily got dressed and plugged it in. I pressed the "on" button but before I could get behind the barricade it blew. BOOM! I stood there with ash residue all over myself. Numbuh 43 casually walked in and looked around. "No testing before breakfast," he bluntly said. I shook out my clothes and washed my face. "What evah," I said.

I went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Numbuh 52 looked up. "Blew up?" he simply asked. "Yupp," I replied. I poured some Rainbow Munchies and sat down. "Numbuh 99.99 sent some mission specs this morning," Numbuh 1362 said, trying to fill the silence at the table. "Oooooo! What this time! I hope it's at the mall; I need to buy some things. Oh but I guess not 'cause we usually destroy every thing around us. Like that time when we were fighting Hockey Mom at the ice rink and Numbuh 3.4 melted the ice to free all the kids but she had some dynamite and it caught fire and the rink blew up but everyone was fine? They finally reopened the rink but they banned Numbuh 3.4 anyway 'cause she was the one who blew it up." Numbuh 25 babbled. "Ah hate skatin' anyway," I muttered. They dropped the subject. They knew me well enough to know that 1. My accent gets more noticeable when I'm angry and 2. I have anger management problems. I never get in trouble because my dad had them too.

"Well it's not at the mall anyway," Numbuh 1362 said, getting back on subject. "Candy Cane Jack is planning to raid the KND candy museum. Again. We'll head out right after breakfast," she said. Numbuh 1362 always made sure we ate breakfast every day. Something about it being important. I never listen when she lectures us. True to her word we piled into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and headed to the museum.


	4. Chapter 4Mission Time

Mission Time

When we got to the museum the _Sugar Barrel_, Candy Cane Jack's ship was already there. I was standing in the ship, synching myself for a fight. "Okay Numbuhs 43, 25, and I will infiltrate the museum and distract the pirates. When I give the signal Numbuh 3.4 will get on the ship and take back any candy they stole. Numbuh 52 will stay on the ship and keep any pirates from escaping. Got it?" Numbuh 1362 said. We all nodded. "Kids Next Door, BATTLESTATIONS!" she shouted.

Numbuhs 1362, 43, and 25 left the ship and ran towards the museum. I counted to ten and climbed in the top of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and waited for the signal. After a minute I saw Numbuh 1362 give a thumbs-up through a window. That's the signal. I grabbed my M.U.S.K.E.T. and slid down the ship. I ran over to the _Sugar Barrel_ and climbed aboard. As expected C.C.J's cabin boys, Sweet and Sour were standing guard. I kicked the door open and jumped. While landing on Sour I shot at Sweet and then started kicking Sour. Sweet recovered and came towards me but I hopped off Sour and hurled myself fists first at Sweet. They were both dazed so I threw and locked them in the Capitan's Quarters. I dusted off my pants and smiled. Oh, yeah! I contacted Numbuh 52 and said, "All clear. Take the candy!"

Later that evening we were in the living room and celebrating a successful mission. By celebrating I mean scarfing down candy until we throw-up. "I wish you guys could've seen us, it was hilarious!" Numbuh 43 said. "I know! It was SO funny when Numbuh 43 started doing the cabbage patch on the beams! I did cartwheels around them and Numbuh 1362 was jumping off the counters! I wish it was recorded or something!" Numbuh 25 said in one breath. "Numbuh 3.4 pulled out some good moves on the ship, Sweet and Sour are defiantly going to wake up with a headache," Numbuh 52 said.

At 10:00 PM we finally got tired and parted to our rooms. Tomorrow was Saturday and I was planning to spend it working on the time machine.

As I slipped into Dreamland I smiled, thinking about what the others did on the mission.


	5. Chapter 5Yes Or No

Yes?... Or No

That's pretty how much how the last three weeks have gone. Failed trail, after failed trial, successful missions, and hanging out in the living area. I tried not to let it get me down but when everything you do blows up, it's kind of hard. I sorta (but not really) feel bad for the adults we fought those weeks; they were my source of venting.

I had gone through all my blueprints that were portal based and moved on to laser based ones. The one I was currently building looked like a tire with a giant toaster in the hole and a funnel in the toaster. You'd think that I'd learned not to get my hopes up, but I still thought that this time it would work. I finished up, pressed the 'On' button, shut my eyes and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After what felt like half an hour, but was probably ten minutes, I cracked an eye open. It wasn't even glowing. I sighed and went over to look at the plug. Numbuh 25 probably was hogging the power, straightening her hair or something. As I kneeled down I saw some light out of the corner of my eye. I barely had time to turn my head before I was enveloped in blinding light. And pain. It hurt SOOO much! So this is how it ends, electrocuted by my own device. I let out a yelp and passed out. Goodbye cruel world.


	6. Chapter 6At the Same Time

At the Same Time…

Jo-Jo's POV

It had been a few hours since I had talked to Numbuh 3.4. I know she loves inventing and I'd never ask her to stop but sometimes it takes over her life. I just wish she'd at least stop to eat.

I was walking to her room when I heard a yelp. She never screams, only yelps. I ran to her door and entered her room, S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. drawn. The room was empty except for a tire, a toaster, and a funnel. My S.P.L.A.K.E.R. dropped to the floor. To myself I muttered, "She made it, the world's first time machine!"

I ran down the hall to tell the others but ran into them on the way. "After you left we heard Numbuh 3.4 yell. Is she okay?" Numbuh 1362 asked. "I-I-I'm not sure," I said. "What do you mean?" Numbuh 52 inquired. "You don't mean… She did!" He said, understanding. I nodded in conformation. "Will somebody please straight out say what's going on!" Numbuh 25 demanded. "Numbuh 3.4 succeeded in making a time machine. By the sound of her yelp it probably caught her by accident," Numbuh 52 explained. "Where did she go? _When_ did she go?" Numbuh 1362 asked. They all turned to me. "I don't know, by the looks of things it fell apart right after it zapped her. I didn't see any dials," I said, tears beginning to form in my eyes. They saw the tears and Numbuh 52 said, "Well, we'll get her back. You can count on it!"


	7. Chapter 7Welcome to the Past

Welcome to the Past

"Who is she? Where did she come from?" "I don't know she was just passed out on the lawn." "Is it dead?" "No silly, she's breathing!" "Numbuh 5 says- look! She's waken' up!"

"What the..?" I said. I was laying on a couch in what appeared to be a living area, with five kids surrounding me. "I know you may be disoriented but, who are you?" a bald kid with a British accent asked. "Numbuh 3.4 of the Kids Next Door," I replied. "Ah, in that case we will introduce ourselves. I am Numbuh 1 or Nigel," he said. "I'm Numbuh 2 A.K.A. Hoagie," a chubby kid with goggles said. "I'm Numbuh 3 but you can call me Kuki!" a girl with a huge smile said. "Oi'm Numbuh 4 an' moi real name's Wally," A short boy muttered. "Numbuh 5's name is Abby," A girl with a red hat covering her eyes said. "My name is Cassidy," I said trying to remember their names.

I remembered what happened. My eye widened and I asked Numbuh 1, "What year is this?" He looked surprised and said "2010…" I felt a smile on my face and hopped up and started doing the cabbage patch. "Um…?" "Oh, sorry. Okay, you may think I'm insane and want to lock me up but what I'm about to say is absolutely, 100% true." I took a breath. I don't know how Em does it. "I'm from 2030," I spat out. They just stared at me.

"Maybe you should sit down," Numbuh 1 said. "I'm serious. I've been working on this fo' weeks! I'm tellin' the truth!" I said, exasperated. "Numbuh 5 believes you," Numbuh 5 said. "I guess it does make sense in a crazy way," Numbuh 2 said. "What was it like, time traveling?" he asked. "Painful, ah thought ah was dyin'," I said. "Ah got the idea from Numbuh 52's dad." "Sound's like a cool guy," Numbuh 2 said. "He is; all of my sector's parents ah. Numbuh 1362's parents are a bit uppity though," I said.

"Tell us more of your future," Numbuh 1 said, intrigued.


End file.
